The invention relates to apparatus for polishing and particularly for polishing shoes. The prior art includes a wide variety of cloths and brushes which have been used for polishing shoes. Typically a separate brush has been used to apply polish, although some spit shines have been performed with a single cloth to apply both the polish and to shine the leather of the shoe.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,260. The structure described in this patent is intended for applying the polish by breaking very small capsules disposed near the face of the mitten and containing the polish. Then the reverse side of the mitten is used to polish the shoe. Such apparatus is in general too complex and costly and does not produce a superior shine.
It is an object of the invention to produce apparatus which will enable the user to produce a very superior shine on an associated shoe.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will be convenient for the user to utilize.
Still another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will enable the use to avoid soiling his hands while polishing shoes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will be suitable for both applying shoe polish and on the same surfaces thereof be suitable for shining the associated shoe.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mitten for polishing shoes which will conform generally to the shape of the fingers and palm of the user and particularly to the shape of the outline of the fingers of a typical user.
A further object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is suitable for either the left or right hand of the user.